Clyde Dover
Clyde Dover was the original leader of the Tower Survivors and later leader of the Welton community. He serves as the main protagonist for The Walking Dead: Divided Home and later appearances in several flashback scenes in The Walking Dead: Last Survivors special episode. Clyde is a charismatic leader who is able to deal with many tough challenges. Character For his position, Clyde was a natural leader. However he was a bit overconfident in his ability's and made some mistakes which angered his people. During a battle against the Moe People Clyde lost his right eye, transforming him into a more aggressive man. When the Moe People were defeated by Clyde's bold moves, these actions also cost the lives of many group members such as his brother. This would later come back to haunt him as shortly after, he was kicked out from his group. Haunted by the death of his people and now kicked out from his group, Clyde's mental state became more unstable. During nights, he would have nightmares of his zombiefied brother attacking him. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Clyde was the CEO of a successful business called True Arts. A creative arts agency that is responsible for recruiting people looking to enter different forms of entertainment. Danial Caxton was co-owner of the agency and together they moved the company's direction and operations. Post-Apocalypse 'A New Light' During a battle against the Moe People, Clyde sent out a small team of his group to directly fight them. While this direct attack did lead to the defeat of the Moe People, it also cost the lives of some of his members, including his brother. These actions caused Danial and the rest to exile him and for the next two months, he traveled on the road with no place to stay. While traveling on a desert road, he collapsed from heat exhaustion but was saved by Aaron Scott and his group of wanderers. Upon recovering the group traveled and encountered a hostile team of bandits. After fighting against them, the bandit's hostages later joined Clyde and Aaron. The leader of the hostages, Jessie informed them about Welton and it is from this point on the group travels there. During the journey, the group encountered a couple of different situations involving interactions with other groups. Clyde's ability to persuade people however saved them from getting into fights. Aaron Scott took notice of this and saw that he was indeed a natural leader. Trivia Clyde shares some characteristics with the Governor from the TV Series. He wears a eyepatch over his right eye, his aggressive combat style was also inspired by the character, and both are charismatic leaders. The opening to A New Light was also based on the opening to Live Bait. In the episode Can't Go Back the player has the option to say "Kill Them All" to his group before attacking the Skinner's. Appearances Divided Home *"A New Light" *"Uprising" *"Broken *"Among The Carnage *"Can't Go Back" *"Return" Last Survivors *"Home" (flashback) Category:Survivors Category:Divided House Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Player determined